1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure, and particularly, to an enclosure having detachable nuts for facilitating assembling electronic elements to the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Enclosures often have multiples nuts formed on inner surfaces thereof, whereby electronic elements can be fixed to the enclosures by extending screws therethrough into the nuts. Generally, when the electronic elements fixed on the enclosures are required to be replaced by other electronic elements which have different thicknesses from the original electronic elements, the nuts are also required to be replaced by other nuts due to the heights of the nuts failing to meet the thicknesses of the replaced electronic elements. However, conventional enclosures are generally made integrally with the nuts; that is to say, the whole enclosure should also be replaced as soon as replacement of the nuts. Such replacement of the whole enclosure is inconvenient and labor-waste.
What is needed, therefore, is a new enclosure which can overcome the limitations described above.